Sweden's birthday
by Black Flaming Love
Summary: 2010-up! 2011-up!
1. 2010

because I'm just **that **obssessed! Sweden's birthday is June 6th, by the way=today

* * *

Sweden rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. There was something important about today that knocked at the back of his skull, but he couldn't- "Good morning!"

Sweden jumped up in the air with a (manly) yelp. He turned to see Finland sitting on the edge of his bed with a pink dress on, with a white apron and a pink bow in his hair.

Rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses, Sweden opened his eyes, put on the glasses, and took a long look at the Finn. '_No, he's still wearing a pink dress_.'

"I'm dreaming." Finland blushed, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad I'd be in your dreams, Husband! I just thought you'd like to wake up to your wife~!" Finland sung, pointing to himself on the word 'wife.'

"Yes, definitely a dream," Sweden confirmed. Finland laughed.

"Wrong~! _Grattis på födelsedagen_, Su-san! I'm your present; do you like me?" Finland giggled. Sweden nodded vigorously.

"Happy birthday, Dad~!" Sealand chimed, running in and hugging Sweden's arm. He handed him the small poem. Sweden smiled softly. "Jerk England helped me," Sealand pouted. Sweden got out of bed and ruffled Sealand's hair. He snuck a quick peck on the lips to Finland while the boy's head was bowed.

"_Tack_, Sealand," Sweden smiled. "What makes this the best birthday ever? Well, you spoke Swedish-" Sweden started.

"I said it right, didn't I?" Finland asked nervously, toying with the hem of his dress. Sealand left, disgusted.

"-you said it perfectly, Finland. It was worth waking up, seeing you in that dress, though," Sweden pointed out.

Finland's eyes brightened. "England said I could have it!" Finland smiled. A confused look crossed his face then. "I just realized something. England didn't have any daughters…he had America, Australia, and Hong Kong for a bit, and…well, Seychelles, but France dressed her…" Finland adopted a thinking position. "Why did he have a dr-?"

"Ding-dong~!"

Sweden yawned, walking past his lover to the front door. On the other side were the Baltics and Poland, who all chimed a 'happy birthday' in their own native tongue. By Poland's foot was a tied up-

"Is that Denmark?" Finland squeaked. The Dane glared at them, squirming around in his bindings.

"Liet and I, like, totally surprised him! And then Norway was like, 'let me help!' and, like, totally knocked him out! It was, like, f-ing fabulous!" Poland laughed.

"We brought him over so you could kick his ass," Lithuania added.

Sweden smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Just another reason for this to be the best birthday ever," He chuckled evilly, dragging Denmark into the house.

"H-have fun!" Latvia stuttered.

* * *

That night, at about midnight, Sweden noticed Finland's side of the bed was unoccupied. He got up and walked into the living room. The first thing he saw was Denmark, looking terrified (and beaten up, but that was besides the point). Then he turned the corner into the actual room and saw Finland in his boxers, ripping something up and throwing the little pieces into the fire.

"Bastard…pink…damn it…never again…my birthday…genderbend…" Finland muttered to himself. Sweden saw a bit of the fabric float down. It was pink…

Finland stood, satisfied. He turned and saw Sweden. "Oh Su-san~! If you mention that I let you call me wife, I'm going to have to kill you~!" Finland sung, putting out the fire. Sweden slowly backed up, walking back into his room. He hid under the blankets.

* * *

Finland scared Sweden (and Denmark, but who cares about him?)!

_Grattis på födelsedagen_-Happy birthday in Swedish  
_tack_-thank you in Swedish

I used google translator, because I like the layout, but if there is something wrong please tell me! =3


	2. 2011

Sweden had a score to settle, and it wasn't just with Finland this time. This time, it was with all the Nordics.

Sweden knew Denmark was drunk and angry and an asshole more often now because of his thing with Ukraine. But last night, when the drunk dickface was having erotic fantasies in his sleep about some 'Belle' girl? Loudly? That just pissed him off.

And lately, Norway and Iceland have been loud too. Yes, Sweden realized that they were young lovers. Teenagers. Horny as can be. But did they really have to be that loud? Norway snuck all over the house and never made a peep, but when it came to night and Sweden wanted to sleep, _then_ he made noises.

And lastly, Finland. Now, this was just tradition. The lovers went back and forth and back again on their birthdays, ever since they started living together. It was just what they did, and that was that.

* * *

The night before his birthday, Sweden called up England and had a talk with him. "What? You want to turn them into what?" England squeaked.

"Just for one night," Sweden reassured.

"I can't do that to Finland..." England mumbled.

"That's right, you like him more," Sweden recalled.

"I'm not picking sides, Berwald. Just...don't be angry at me when Finland's birthday rolls around," England mumbled, pulling out his book. "By the way, I'm not sure it will work because I've tried it on America," England mumbled.

"I have researched. If you had an emotional bond to them when at the time, you can't use the spell," Sweden replied. England became depressed.

* * *

Finland woke up feeling small. Very small. He sat up in bed and felt his clothes fall off his shoulders. "What the-?" He covered his mouth quickly, then examined his hands. And became very angry. "BERWALD!"

Sweden came into the room, staring blankly at the child in Finland's bed. "It worked..."

"A-ah? Wha-?"

"Aisura?" Young Iceland and Norway ran into the room, staring at young Finland.

"You too?" He grumbled.

"Why did you bring us into this?" Norway huffed.

"Because I was annoyed. And I find children to be cute, contrary to my appearance. And its funny to watch you guys behave like children while I'm an adult. Sure, not the best wish, but still one I'll enjoy," Sweden smirked.

Suddenly young Denmark stumbled into the room, looking pale and sick. He was holding his head with one hand and his stomach with the other. "I don't feel good," he groaned.

Sweden caught the Dane as he fell, laying him in Finland's bed quickly. Finland started to rub the blonde's stomach. "The alcohol he drank last night would be fine for an adult, but children would get violently ill. He's lucky he had a high tolerance level even as a child, or we might have had to take him to a hospital," Finland explained.

"Child?" Denmark asked, confused. Finland showed him the mirror. "Aw, I look like shit...wait, what the-!" Denmark sat up quickly, then clutched his head in pain and fell back into bed. "Augh..."

"Have fun being a child again. What are you, about fourteen?" Sweden asked.

"I dunno, its hard-" Denmark glared at Norway as he snickered when the older boy's voice broke. "Yeah, about that age. Since I'm going through puberty for the third time," He growled.

"Third?" Finland inquired. Denmark gave a jab in Iceland's direction.

"I sowy! I wanna be magic-y!" Iceland replied. Norway blushed. "Hey! Dun you get gwoss foughts in youw head!" Iceland added, hitting Norway with a pillow he found lying on the ground.

"It wasn't gross; it's cute that you're a little boy with your adorable lisp again..." Norway trailed off. "You used to say 'onii-chan' all cute and stuff to me..." He grinned happily.

* * *

"Yo! Ice-baby, Nor-dude! How's it ha-?" America stared in wonder at the little countries.

"Say one word, Alfred, and I'll beat you up," Norway glared. Iceland ran up and hugged Alfred's leg.

"Hi Awfwed!" Iceland giggled. Sweden picked the little nation up and swung him around before setting him down on his feet.

"Happy birthday, Sweden...what the heck happened here?" America inquired.

"I turned them into kids," Sweden shrugged, ruffling Norway's hair. Norway glared at the birthday man.

Denmark was laying on the couch, moaning about his head and his tummy, while Finland ate cake and rubbed the Dane's tummy for him.

"Isn't it not as fun because you have to take care of children?" Estonia asked, appearing with Lithuania and Latvia behind America. America yelped.

"No, I find having children around to be very fun," Sweden replied. Latvia and Estonia shrugged. Lithuania smiled.

"I agree!" Lithuania grinned.

"Besides, today isn't about my birthday. It's about my revenge!" Sweden laughed evilly. The Baltics went pale.

"Scary..." Latvia whispered.

"I hungwy! Food! Food! Foooood!" Iceland whined. Sweden's eye twitched, and he went to make Iceland some food. "Noooo! I dun want dat! Ewwww! Somfing ewse!" Iceland ordered when the food was presented to him.

"It was worth it," Sweden reassured the guests. America snickered and nodded.

"FOOOOOOD!" Iceland screamed, facing going red.

"Alright!" Sweden cried, smacking a hand to his forehead. It was a great idea, he reassured himself.

* * *

sucky ending is sucky...


End file.
